Pickles and Smoothies
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Freddie talks to his daughter about love. Not realising who had has his heart all the time. Strong father daughter stuff. Seddie , implied Creddie.


**Pickles and Smoothies**

Freddie talks to his daughter.

First when she is 7

Then when she is 15

then finally when she is 25

though it is a oneshot

*Note that Freddie was 16 when Avery was born*

* * *

"Daddy can you tell me something?" A young little girl Avery asked her father as he tucked her in.

"Sure honey what is it?" He smiled and sat on her bed

"What was mommy like when you were younger?" she asked and he smiled

"She was nice and sweet. I liked her for years." Freddie smiled.

"Whats mommys name?" Avery asked

"Her name is Carly." Freddie smiled

"Oh , thats pretty name." Avery smiled

"It is I have loved her since 6th grade." awekwardly Freddie smiled

"Ok , oh well did you every love any other girl?" Avery asked sitting up.

"Actually I did and her name is Sam." Freddie then had a dreamy look on his face.

"I like that name." Avery smiled "But what happened?" then it faded

"Your mommy got Jealous and well lets just say. I decided we were like pickles and smoothies." Freddie laughed.

"So did you know...." Avery whispered the second part "kiss her? I promise I wont tell mommy." Avery held up her pinky " I pinky swear."

"We did kiss and she was my first kiss. It was amazing..." Freddie smiled

"So what else happened?" Every asked

"Thats just it We are too pickles and smoothies." Freddie kissed his 7 year old daughters head "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night daddy." she smiled and turned off the light.

* * *

**8 years later**

"Hey dad." Avery Benson said entering her dads apartment.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Freddie kissed his daughters cheek.

"Chris and I kissed." Avery looked down and Freddie looked at her.

"I thought you didnt like him or he was to geeky for you." Freddie raised his eybrows

"Yeah he is but we decided to kiss to get it over with and now we want to keep it from Michelle." Avery looked down.

"You remind me of a friend of mine when I was your age." Freddie smiled. "So how is your mother and brother?" Freddie asked her.

"Oliver is good and mom is ... well I could care less." Avery rolled her eyes and got a soda from the fridge.

"Dont talk about your mother like that." Freddie scolded and Avery rolled her eyes.

"I honestly dont know how you can forgive her after she cheated on you." Avery rolled her eyes.

"Honestly though me and Chris seem like pickles and smothies they can never go together. Maybe I can explain to him to forget about it." Avery took a sip of her soda and Freddie looked at her.

"Sweetie talk to him about it. Tell Michelle go on a date. Just try. You never know where it can go." Freddie told her

"Like what you didnt do about when you were younger?" Avery asked.

"Yeah because you never know." Freddie said. "You could end up like me. Alone and divorced." Freddie smiled when Avery hugged him.

"But your not alone . You have me." Avery kissed his cheek.

"Because we are like pickles and smoothies . We shouldnt go together but we do. Thats why I want to live here , with you dad." Avery said.

"Are you sure?" He asked excitedly and she nodded "Ok , but we need to talk to your mother about it."Feddie said

"Ok , I love you smoothie." She smiled.

"I love you too pickle." Freddie kissed her forehead.

* * *

**10 years later**

"I love you Pickle." Freddie said as he danced with Avery at her wedding and it only made him wonder if Sam and him would have gone out with me after we kissed.

"I love you too smoothie." She giggled as they danced "Have you met that friend of moms I invited?" A smile appeared on both of their faces

"I bet you invited many of moms friends to set me up with." Freddie smiled as the song ended.

"I do , but something is special about this girl.."Avery said and he felt a tap on my shoulder and he turned to see Sam .

"Mind if I cut in?" She asked smiling and Avery nodded .

"Have fun dad." she whispered and walked to Chris and danced with him .

"So this is..." he siad

"Awkward?" Sam laughed and he smiled.

"Yeah." he laughed "So how do you like the wedding?"

"Its great." Sam smiled.

"Yeah , so do you have any kids?" He smile at her and can feel Carlys glare

"Yeah , a boy named Chase. He is 13." Sam smiled and he frowned.

"Your husband must be happy." he smiled.

"No I dont have a husband. It was a one night sand." She smiled.

"Well thats to bad. Because who knows what could have happened." He laughed.

"Yep , because we are like cats and dogs. day and night..." She was cut off and he kissed her cheek

"Like pickles and Smoothies."

"Ok , but I'm the pickles." Sam said and I smiled.

"Only if I get to be the smoothies" I kissed her.

"I think that can be arranged, aslong as I can be sour I am good with it and aslong as you can be all weak and defencless , then I'm good." She smiled and kissed back.

* * *

lol a little oneshot.


End file.
